


The Rise of Fear

by orphan_account



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in class, Rating May Change, Title is subject to change, What Was I Thinking?, i have no idea what this is, im posting this during my english midterm, jacks been alone for three hundred years what do you expect, this is going to be really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We failed... I failed.  This is the only way I can think to fix my mistake.  This is my only chance to make things right.  This is not just a story.  This is so true it hurts even now for me to write this.  Please, I´m begging you.  Help me make this right.  At the very least, help me save them.  You just need to read this, and believe.  Believe in faeries with violet and blue eyes that make you remember your child hood.  Believe in a large kind man with bright blue eyes filled with wonder.  Believe in a little golden man with golden eyes that brings you dreams every night.  Believe in a six foot tall rabbit, with his beautiful green eyes, so full of hope that if you look at them, you can feel that hope yourself and it´s the most wonderful feeling in the world.  Believe in them for me, please.  I can´t do this alone.  I need them.  And I need you too.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually posting this in the middle of my English midterm exam, and I wrote this in my Graphic Design class, so this is actually the most productive thing I have done at school in a while... Anyway, I am posting this using something that dose´t have spell check or anything like that, so if I made a mistake, just let me know so I can fix it. Reviews are welcome!   
> Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize is mine. I do not own these characters, and I am not making a profit from this. I am just a fan.

I just want to go sleep. To rest, to close my eyes, to let go. After over three hundred years, I think I deserve it. But I can’t. I have to get this out. I have to tell you. Tell you why it so much harder to remember the best memories of your childhood. Harder to dream, so much so that you can’t remember any. Harder to see the wondrous beauty the world has to offer. Harder to have fun, to be a kid again. And most importantly, harder to hope. Harder to believe in a better future. I have to tell you why it’s so hard to breath, even though you can’t remember how easy and good it felt. I have to tell you, so that the story is never forgotten. So that the story can live on. And maybe, just maybe, if enough people believe, if enough people can remember and dream and feel wonder and have fun. If enough people can feel hope, then we may be able to come back, and make it easier to breath again. I beg you… read this story. Read it to your children and grandchildren and great-grandchildren. Please, I need you- we need you. This isn’t merely a story. This is how fear took over and razed the world. This is the rise of fear.


	2. Chapter One

I can’t remember exactly how long it’s been since it happened. Ten years at least. Anyhow, I found some of Aster’s journal, so I’ll be able to tell you guys about some stuff that I wasn’t there for. If I manage to stop crying, that is. It hurts, you know. Have you ever lost someone? Someone close to you, someone you love. And have you ever found their journal or diary? Have you ever looked through it, thinking it would be about how annoying you are, how clingy you are, how much they wanted you leave, and found the exact opposite? Found how they would look at you in the quiet of morning. How they would examine everything to find the exact shade of your eyes and find none, because nothing was perfect. Did you ever find how much they loved you? I’m looking through it now, and there’s this lullaby that I used to sing to my sister, Rosa, when she had a nightmare - Alles in de wind. I remember telling him that, then when I had a nightmare about my… death, he sang it to me. Shoot. I need to stop before I start sobbing.


End file.
